The Secrets Within
by River-Spoilers
Summary: its been years since sarah thought of the labyrinth then why is she now dreaming of the labyrinth now? maybe everythin g has changed? or someone is trying to comincate? what has changed with Jareth? is all well in the magical kingdom?
1. Chapter 1 The Dream and Party

**The Secrets within Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer ~ **unfortunately to my dismay I do not own Labyrinth however much i want to. All the characters belong to Jim Henderson the only thing i own is the ruff plot I'm working with.

Anyway hope you enjoy so, on with the story!

**The**** Dream and Party**

**Please note that this story (due to the original script) is set in England!**

**Sarah P.O.V.**

It has been years since I've thought of the Labyrinth, since I thought of Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and years since I thought of him. Which makes me wonder, after five years why does everything start to come back now?

My life hasn't improved much, my relationship with Karen has gotten worse over the years and my relationship with my dad is strained. However, what surprises me most is that my relationship with Toby has strengthened, though I suspect that this is because _they_ still go out constantly leaving me to look after Toby.

I'm still not so sure why Karen hates me so much; it could be the fact that I ignore her feeble attempts to be my mother, or her constantly trying to give me lectures about my bad choice in taking both Drama English Literature in university, following in the footsteps of my biological mother; another reason why she may hate me is because I try my hardest to get dad to love and care for me, though our relationship is strained, as he's more concerned about his '_loving'_ wife and making_ her_ happy than being a father to me and Toby.

It all started last night when I made sure Toby was asleep, I went to bed and slipped into a dream, but not just any dream, it was a memory; I was with a screaming one year old Toby and was telling some sort of story:

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl whose step mother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoilt child and wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave._

_But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers._

_So one night, when the baby had been practically cruel to her she called on the goblins for help. Say you're right words the goblin said, and we will take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free. But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever... and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence, until one night, she was tired from the housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her step mother and she could bare it no longer."_

I then walked over to the screaming Toby in his red and white striped baby grow and picked him up.

"_Alright, alright, _

_Knock it off. _

_Stop it, Stop it!_

_I'll say the words._

_No I mustn't _

_I mustn't say_

_I wish, I wish_

_I can bare it no longer_

_Goblin King, Goblin King_

_Wherever you may be_

_Take this child of mine far away from me!"_

It was then that awoke with a jump, due to the sound of the front door slamming. I calmed myself but still, all throughout the day, all I can think of is the dream and _him – _the one who gave me the ultimatum that I never understood, until now.

The next week went by quickly with university going well and with the same dream happening every night, but why?

I walked into the house once I returned from the bakers to pick up Toby's cake. With everything ready I waited for dad and Karen to return home from wherever they went with Toby. It was another 30 minutes before they all walked through the door.

"SA-WA!" Toby screamed while running towards me at full pelt. I hugged him back tightly and kissed his head and looked up at my dad who had a slight smile on his face. However when I looked at Karen she was scowling, probably because of the fact Toby called me mum when he was between the years of 2 and 3, so she forbid me from telling him stories every night and from being left alone with him. She even went as far as hiring a baby sitter when they went out, but what they didn't know was that the girl, Natalie was her name, sat in the living room while I looked after Toby and out him down for the night.

While I was zoned out, Toby had made himself comfortable on my lap and was showing me a picture he drew.

I took a close look at it and gasped slightly, luckily no one heard.

"Toby who have you drawn little man?" I asked, hoping what I thought was wrong.

He pointed to a small stick person with sandy blond hair and green eyes and said "me", then moved to the couple standing beside him "this one is you Sa-wa," he said, pointing to the tall stick person with brown hair and green eyes.

I thought for a second then asked: "who am I standing beside Tobes?"

He pointed to the stick man:"man" he replied. This man had blond hair with one eye green and the other brown. This drawing reminded me of _him_ all over again.

I looked at the picture again.

"Who are all these Toby?" I asked.

He glanced down at the picture and said: "Goblins, got song in head Sa-wa"

I looked puzzled.

"What song little man?" I questioned him, frowning.

_"You remind me of the babe"_

Confusion clouded my face.

"What babe Toby?"

_"The babe with the power"_

"What?" I asked.

_"Voodoo!_

_You do. _

_Do what?_

_Remind me of the babe!"_

I looked at Toby and was shocked.

Karen, over hearing what had been said, looked at me and screamed in a high pitch voice at me.

"What have you been telling him Sarah? Look what you've done! First the continuous drawings of the 'man' and 'goblins'! Now the stupid song! And then the talking to the imaginary friends!"

Toby looked at his mum with an annoyed expression.

"Not imaginary friends, they are goblins! One is called Gorge and other called Mattie!" He huffed.

There was then a short silence, before there was suddenly a cold breeze and thunder struck, then the lights went out and the strong winds blew against the window.

I ran from the living room and into my room which hadn't changed much, I entered just in time to see the familiar barn owl transform into the one and only Jareth, The Goblin King.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting and Discovery

**The Secrets within Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer ~** Read Chapter 1

**Sarah P.O.V.**

There _he_ stood in all his glory, the one who I defeated five years ago, the one who I could not get off my mind for those five years.

_Jareth_ stood there with a certain enigma around him, full of power and control. He hadn't changed much over the years; he still wore the tight pants, the ruffle front shirt, the black cape, the black gloves and the knee high leather boots. His hair still had its choppy blond style only slightly longer.

Time seemed to stop when I looked over him but that was stopped short when he spoke.

"Hello Sarah" he said with that British accent while twirling a crystal ball in his hand. I didn't reply as I was captivated in the movement of the crystal. A smirk appeared on the face of Jareth when he saw what I was looking at.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my crystal, do you want it?" he said in a taunting voice that would make a 5 year old cower. After those words were spoken it was as if the trance I was in broke and the box containing my anger from five year ago snapped, yes I may have missed him but he is not getting to know that.

"What are you doing here _Jareth?_" I asked his name rolling of my tongue with venom. Jareth laughed teasingly, "why Sarah you should know that by now, why don't you tell me?" he said darkly

I thought it over for a few minutes and then the barrier around my brain came crashing down, Toby!

"NO WAY! You are not getting Toby! Not in a thousand years! I won! I defeated your Labyrinth! _You have no power over me!_" I ranted at him.

You know what the sick thing is, he laughed in my face I mean come on what else would he be here for?

He circled round me like a predator about to go for the kill.

"Sarah do you really believe that I have no power you? I think you will find that I have all the power over you since you started to dream about me and think about me. No I'm not here for Toby however much I did like the little tyke, what a great heir he would of been, a shame really." He stated

I looked in his eyes, which turned out to be a bad idea as I became entranced in them. After a few minutes of gazing into those enchanting eyes I managed to speak with confidence.

"Then. Why. Are. You. Here?" I asked.

His reply was simple, two words; "for you."

Those two words took a few moments to sink in to my brain, resulting in me having a sharp intake of breath.

"No!" I stated with confidence "you will not take me away from here, not from Toby"

However, I don't think the words sunk into Jareth's brain, and then again I guess they did.

"Yes!" he said angrily while turning and grabbing my arm roughly and tightening his grip just enough that I could not yank it away. "You will come with me back to the castle beyond the Goblin City, whether you like it or not!"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten trying to forget about the pain starting to form in my arm, all the while whispering

"You are not real, just a fragment of my imagination. You are not real and even if you were you have no power over me or Toby. You can not harm me or Toby. When I open my eyes you will be gone."

Jareth chuckled yet again at my antics and whispered into my ear

"Oh yes Sarah. You will come with me. I am real; you know that so well, your dreams know it, even Toby knows it."

When he said that last sentence my eyes flew open and my mouth opened in shock. I turned to face Jareth and stated boldly trying to stop the fear from overcoming me.

"What do you mean Toby knows you are real?"

Jareth didn't say anything for a few seconds and I was about to ask again when he stated

"Did you not see the picture?" he asked

"No! What have you done? He is only a child; you can't do anything to him, leave him out of this."

Jareth ignored what I said and continued

"Who do you think allowed him to have 'imaginary Goblin Friends' Sarah? How do you think he managed to draw me beside you?"

The last question caught my attention. What did he mean? No he didn't. "You didn't!" I exclaimed in shock horror.

"But yes I did precious; I visited him, not once, not twice but many times. He knows who I am and what I am to you and what you are to me."

I looked at him completely confused "What's that supposed to mean? What am I to you? '_your majesty'_" I said while giving a pathetic attempt at a curtsy while he still held my arm.

The look on his face was one of pure rage; he looked appalled at me for some reason. "Do not mock me precious! You-"

"I wasn't mocking you!" I stated

"Yes you were! And" he said while tightening his grip on my arm "You. Will. Not. Interrupt. Me. Precious." He demanded through gritted teeth. He then loosened his grip on my arm slightly then continued "you are _**MINE!**_ You will be _**MY QUEEN!**_" He let go of my arm completely and started to pace.

"But I will allow you to finish collage first; you have a year until you will be _**mine.**_" With that being said the great Jareth the Goblin King transformed into that gorgeous fluffy barn owl and went out of my open window back towards the underground to the castle beyond the goblin city.

The dread of only having a year and a bit sunk into my brain and my breathing picked up until I was almost hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm myself, however, that didn't work and I started to sob, I quickly got changed into my jammies and sat on my bed.

A few minutes later my bedroom door creaked open and I looked up to see the sandy blond hair of little Toby carrying Lancelot, whom I gave to him permanently on his second birthday. He looked up to me his eyes stating to tear up. "Sa-wa okay?" he chocked out and lifted his arms up so he could be picked up. I wiped my tears and lifted Toby up and brought him under the covers beside me and cuddled him to me tightly as if he was going to disappear, and whispered into his ear. "yeah Toby I'm okay, now that my little knight is here beside me." after that being said I lay down on my pillow and stoked Toby's hair until he fell asleep and then I drifted into the darkness into what I hoped to be a dreamless sleep. However unfortunately that was not to be.

**A/N ~** I would love to thank Fantasymyownworldofhearts for helping me so much with improving my chapters. So thank you sweetie. Anyway I hope you continue to read guys and review. Reviews are equivalent to David Bowie in tight pants.


	3. Chapter 3 College

**The Secrets within Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer ~ **Read Chapter 1

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I woke to the rays of sunshine seeping through my curtains and my alarm clock blaring, which of course set of Karen on one of her rants about it being so early in the morning to wake up, even though she is meant to get up and take Toby to nursery. Stretching I thought to myself that the dream about _him_ was extremely vivid that I would have sworn it was real. However, when I looked down beside me and saw that Toby was not there I let out a sigh of relief.

I pulled back the covers and headed to the bathroom to shower. I striped off my jammies and turned on the hot water and thought about my strange dream. The main question running through my head at that moment was; why would I dream such a thing? I stepped into the warm shower and let the water relax my tensed muscles for a few minutes then grabbed my vanilla scented shampoo and massaged it into my scalp and rinsed it out. I picked up the partnering conditioner and followed with the same routine. After my hair was washed I used my strawberry scented body wash to wash my body. Once I had finished with the rest of my feminine care I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a baby blue cotton fluffy towel and walked into my room to get dried.

Once dried I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black belted pencil skirt and dark blue blouse and black heals for going to college and got dressed.

Once dressed I walked over to my vanity and curled my hair into loose ringlets then stuck a rose clip in my hair. Grabbing my bag I walked down stair as quietly as possible as to not re-wake Karen, not something you want to do I've learnt that from experience. When walking round the corner to the living room I heard the faint whispers of the T.V. walking into the room I noticed Toby's small frame fast asleep on the couch with the T.V still on. Reaching the couch I gently shook Toby's shoulders and whispered "time to get up little man." His little eyelids fluttered open and a small yawn escaped his mouth. "Sa-wa?" he asked slightly puzzled. I looked down sat him "yeah little man time to get up, go get dressed quietly and I'll make breakfast then drop you off sat nursery, yeah?" he nodded and walked up stairs while I walked into the kitchen and started on the pancake batter.

After breakfast I made sure Toby had everything he needed for nursery and we were off. We climbed into my car and I put on one of Toby's nursery rhyme CDs and off we went for the 10 minute drive to little stars nursery. When we arrived Toby had dozed off again so instead of waking him I gently picked him up along with his bag and headed to the entrance of little stars.

The smell of freshly baked cookies surrounded me when I first walked into little stars, and Janet looked up and sighed when she saw me with the sleeping Toby.

"Again?" she asked, I only nodded. Janet knew everything since she was one of my best friends in high school. Janet sighed yet again and said "give me the little man and you head off to college before your late" I manoeuvred Toby around and handed him over to Janet, kissed his forehead, waved goodbye to Janet and walked out the door of little starts and to my car.

Around twenty minutes of driving I finally pulled into the college campus, parked and headed to my dorm to get settled for the year. Once settled I looked over my schedule and noticed that I had the day to do as I wished. I looked around campus for a few hours until I came across a notice about play additions. _Additions for a play on the first day? That's new!_ I thought to myself. After a few moments of debating with myself decided I would go and try out. I grabbed a copy of the script and looked at the title; _Labyrinth_ it read, _shit! _I mentally cursed. _Everything will be okay as long as you do not get the part of well, me?_ I thought.

Walking into the theatre I looked for a free seat and started reading over the script. I read over the first scene and let it sink in that this is what happened to me, except the main character is called Emilia Parks.

Around another hour and a half later, after watching terrible performances it was my turn to addition. The scene we had to read was the confrontation between Brad (_him_) and Emilia (me).

The director of the play was reading the part of brad at the moment. I walked on stage and he motioned for me to begin

_Emilia (Me): "Give me the child"_

_Brad (Goblin King): "Emilia beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel"_

_Emilia (Me): "Generous! What have you done that's generous?"_

_Brad (Goblin King): "Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked for the child to be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous? "_

_Emilia (Me): "through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours and my—"_

_Brad (Goblin King): "Stop! Wait! Look Emilia. Look what I'm offering you... Your dreams."_

_Emilia (Me): "And my kingdom is great"_

_Brad (Goblin King): "I ask you for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."_

_Emilia (Me): "my kingdom is great...Damn I can never remember that line!"_

_Brad (Goblin King): "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_Emilia (Me): "My kingdom is great_

_ My kingdom is great_

_[Mutters] You have no power over me_

_[With confidence] You have no power over me!"_

After finishing my addition the director clapped and said that my addition was the best he had seen and told me that I could have the part and as I was about to answer my phone rang. I quickly pulled out my phone and noticed that it was little starts calling me. I rushed to answer the phone, "Hello?"

Janet's voice came through the phone "Sarah? Okay no need to panic but its 5:30pm and Karen or your dad has not come to collect Toby and-" The next thing I heard was crying in the background and I panicked

"I will be there as soon as possible, I'm on my way." I said while walking to my car then pulling out the school campus car park. Something was wrong, Toby barely cried and Karen may forget to pick up Toby but never dad. What's happened to them?

**A/N ~** okay guys I would love if you reviewed and sorry for late update. The updated will be less often as I have exams coming up and they are majorly important. Read, follow, review.

Reviews equal a hug from David Bowie


End file.
